Trust Me, You Don't Want to Date Me
by pureheartswait
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy keeps his distance from the dating world because bad things happen to the girls he dates. But what would happen if he meets Clare Edwards. One thing for sure, their lives would forever change by something out of this world.


**A/N: Hi all, so this is my first fanfic. **

**Summary: Eli Goldsworthy keeps his distance from the dating world because bad things happen to the girls he dates. But what would happen if he meets Clare Edwards. One thing for sure, their lives would forever change by something out of this world. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

**Clare POV**

Clare Edwards was sitting at her desk ferociously typing her article on the recent scandal of a local politician. Clare smirked as she wrote, she knew this article would get people talking from the bus stop and all the way to the water cooler. One of the best journalist at the _Toronto Interpreter_. Clare was one of the few journalist that wasn't afraid to write what she thought on touchy subjects. She recalled an article she wrote about Owen Milligan, a popular hockey player. He was under the influence in a hit-and-run, that killed newlyweds, Drew and Bianca Torres who were coming back home from their honeymoon. Owen only served three months in prison instead of 10 years. Rumors began to circulate that he had paid half a million to be let out, so he'd be able to play in the NHL playoffs. His assistants denied the rumors stating Owen was let out for good behavior and was truly sorry for what he did. When Clare heard about this, she went all out. Stating it was unfair how "certain" people can just payoff for the crimes they committed and go on with their merry life as if nothing happened. She even put in the article about previous lawsuits that involved Owen that were quickly dropped. When the article was printed she gotten many angry emails, letters, phone calls from readers saying what she wrote was uncalled for and Owen Milligan didn't deserved any of it. One person even wrote saying:_ It should have been you in the car that Owen struck. That way no one will have to read your shitty articles. _Clare gotten so many death threats that her boss had to hire extra security for the building and made Clare have a personal security guard. He didn't want anything happen to his best journalist.

Clare was proof reading her article when she heard someone call out her name. Looking up and saw that it was her two best friends Alli Bhandri and Jenna Middleton.

"A Chauvinist pig? Huh." Jenna was reading over Clare's shoulder, "I can't wait to see what his team would say about this." Jenna was a struggling singer that wrote the music reviews and about upcoming new artist for the Interpreter. Clare couldn't understand why no one wanted to sign Jenna to a label. She was blonde, gorgeous and one hell of a singer. On Sundays, Jenna was a waitress at _Jay's, _a local bar. After her shift was over she would go up on stage with her guitar and play her songs. And Clare and Alli would always be there to support her.

"Hurry up Clare. You can damage Mr. Politician's life on Monday." Alli whined. She was looking down at her phone checking her text messages. Clare knew Alli since high school and the two girls attended the same college together. Where they met and befriended Jenna Middleton. Alli was still in school attending the University of Toronto Faculty of Medicine. In hopes of becoming a doctor. After classes ended for the day, Alli headed over to the Interpreter to wait for Clare and Jenna.

"I'm almost done. Let me just finish this last paragraph and we can go have our girls night."

"That'll be for another hour. Might as well get comfortable, Jenna." Alli said pulling up a desk chair. While Jenna decided sit on top of Clare's desk.

Clare rolled her eyes but laughed anyway. Twenty minutes later, she shut off her computer and looked at her two friends, "Okay guys. I'm done."

"About time." A voice shouted. Clare, Alli, and Jenna screamed. Clare looked to see where the voice came from and saw a tall young guy with brownish hair. Leaning on the desk in front of hers. Clare groaned it was only her brother.

"Jake you scared us. How long have you been there? A better question, why are you here?" Clare replied.

"Gee, nice to see you too sis." Jake grumbled. "Can't a brother visit his favorite sister?"

"Not if he wants something. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing. I just came here to see if you wanted to come to a party, a friend of mine is having."

Alli perked up, "A party? Whose party?"

"Adam's." The three girls nodded. Adam was a good friend of theirs.

"Sounds fun. Where is it?" Jenna asked.

"Here." Jake jotted down the address on a notepad. "The party doesn't start till 8. That'll give you guys enough time to beautify yourselves." He handed the paper to Clare and headed towards the elevators. "See ya there."

* * *

**Eli POV**

Eli Goldsworthy was standing by the refreshment table watching the party-goers having fun. He noticed a group of girls looking at him with flirty smiles. Eli smirked at them and looked down at his drink.

"Hey man." Eli's best friend Adam approached him, "Why are you just standing here? Why aren't you...out there." He gestured to the crowd.

Eli shrugged, "Not really my scene." he checked the time on his phone, "I shouldn't be here. I have things to do back at the theater." Eli was a well known playwright around Toronto. He knew he made it big when his mentor, director Brett Barnett, wanted to make one of Eli's high school plays into a motion picture. Once that happened many big named directors was calling Eli nonstop.

Adam shook his head, "You work to much. You need to go out. Date around."

"You know that isn't a good idea. Me dating. It never turns out good for me or the girl I'm with. I'll end up hurting her."

"If you mean that girl Lenore. That was an accident. You didn't know that backdrop was going to fall on her."

"Yeah? What about Marisol? She told me she was allergic to shellfish and when I made pasta for the two of us. I made sure there wasn't any type of shellfish in our meal. But guess what she broke out in hives anyway. Now she doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Maybe there was something in the sauce and you overlooked it." Adam tried to poke fun at the situation.

Eli glared at his friend and Adam put up his hands in defense, "Sorry."

"Look it's better I keep my distance from the female population. At least it gives me time to work on my plays."

Eli and Adam continued to talk when their friend, Jake came up to them. "Dude, I have to tell you something. I just saw Imogen Moreno coming in." Both Eli and Adam eyes widen.

Imogen Moreno was someone Eli didn't want to talk to or be in the same room with.

Adam turned to Eli, "Dude you better leave. If she finds you..."

Eli didn't have to be told twice and quickly left.

* * *

**What's wrong with Eli? Why can't he be near girls? And what does Clare have to do with it?**

**Next update would most likely be after the Thanksgiving holiday. **

**Read & Review **

**Thanx... bai for now :)**


End file.
